Egy ölelés
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: EnKin, viszonzatlan Kinchan x Atsushival. Yufuin megvígasztalja Kusatsut.


**Egy ölelés**

* * *

A folyosók üresek voltak, egy lélek se kóborolt rajtuk, egyedül Kusatsu léptei visszhangzottak az iskola padlóján. Lévén hogy esteledett, már alig maradtak páran az iskolában, talán a sportpályán gyakoroltak még kint, de az iskolának erre a részére nem hallatszódott el a hangjuk. Volt még egy kis elintéznivalója Kusatsunak, azért maradt tovább bent, Arima és Akaya hazament előbb Zundar-samával. Általában Kusatsunál lakik a kis jószág, de most megkérte hagyja magára pár órára.  
Barátai előtt nem akart gyengének mutatkozni, és úgy érezte fájdalmát már nem tudja magában tartani. Kinyitotta a klubhelyiség ajtaját, és finoman becsukta maga mögött. Néhány papír még otthevert az asztalon, amit már átnézett, csak nem rakta el. Odament az asztalhoz, és letette az italt, amiért kiment az automatához, majd megfogta a papírokat, és betette őket az egyik fiókba.  
Kinézett az ablakon. Néhány csillag már feljött az kormos égre, amitől szívébe maró fájdalom hasított. Emlékek, amiket legszívesebben kitépne az emlékezetéből, ugyanakkor sohasem lenne képes rá, olyan kedvesek neki. Miért kellett rámosolyognia olyan szépen, kedvesen, ártatlanul, nem tudva az érzéseiről iránta. Miért akar a lehető legtávolabb lenni tőle, ugyanakkor a közelében lenni? Bár el tudná felejteni ezt az érzést, és nem gyűlölné magát saját tehetetlensége miatt.  
Arcáról könnycseppek hulltak le, száját beharapta, hogy ne zokogjon fel.  
Jól tudja viszonzatlanak az érzései, mégha sosem vallotta be őket neki. Tudja helytelenek, és el kellene felejtenie, de valami sosem engedi tovább lépni. Egyedül nem képes rá, büszkesége miatt azonban sosem kért segítséget. Saját maga tehet róla, szánalmas komolyan.  
Mégis ki tudna egy ilyen embert szeretni, mint ő, ha még saját magát is szégyenli.  
lerogyott a földre. térdeit összehúzta, és beletemette arcát .  
Egy kis sírás talán jót fog tenni.-gondolta.

Azonban nem tudta más is van rajta kívül az iskolában, aki látta a fényt kiszűrödni a szobából, és emiatt visszafordult megnézni mi lehet. Az ajtót elfelejtette bezárni, így nem volt nehéz bejutnia a terembe. Nem is tűnt fel neki, hogy valaki van rajta kívül a szobában, míg az meg nem szólította.  
-Kaichou-san?- nézett rá meglepődve Yufuin.  
Kusatsu ijedten felnézett könnyáztatta arcával, és úgy meredt az előtte álló alakra, mintha szellemet látna.  
Amaz közelebb jött, és letérdelt mellé, arcán szemernyi érzelem se tükröződött. Kusatsu épphogy csak kezdte felfogni, meglátták ebben a védtelen és szégyenteljes állapotában, főképp az az alak, akit teljes szívéből gyűlöl.  
\- T…te…. mégis, …hogy..merésze….  
Azonban hirtelen a torkában akadtak a szavak, mert Yufuin lassan odahajolt hozzá, és ujjaival kisimította Kusatsu szeméből a könnyeket.  
\- Visszafordultam, hogy megnézzem ki az a hülye, aki még ilyenkor is a suliban van, erre bejövök és ez a látvány fogad. Komolyan fárasztó… Nem tudom min pityeregsz, de hagyd abba. Nem vagy így egyáltalán édes.  
\- Ho—hogy mit mondtál?-tért vissza a hangja Kusatsunak, de arca merő pír lett nemcsak azért, mert meglátta sírni.  
Mégis hogy képzeled? Csak úgy bejössz ide,…. és… azt csinálok, amit akarok, és neked semmi közöd hozzá!  
Kusatsu próbált felállni, hogy mielőbb szabaduljon a fiú közelségéből, de egy kéz megálította.  
Elkapta egyenruháját, és erősen megmarkolta, otttartva a földön a mérges fiút.  
\- Kinek képzeled magad, hogy…  
\- Az szent igaz azt csinálsz, amit akarsz, és ott bőghetsz, ahol csak jónak véled… de ne gondold ehhez senkinek sincs köze. Ha sírni akarsz sírjál, de én is itt vagyok veled.  
Kusatsu már nem értette mi folyik itt. Az egyik percben még sírt, aztán átjárta a méreg, hogy meglátták, de most, hogy érzi a testét átölelő karokat, a melegséget, valahogy egy idő után feladta, hogy kiszabaduljon az erős karok közűl. Arcát Yufuin mellkasába temette, és a könnyek újra megtalálták útjukat. Érezte a hátát simogató kezeket, a fel-le emelkedő mellkast, a gyorsuló szívdobbanást, és valami megmagyarázhattalan okból, megnyugvással töltötte ez el.  
Yufuin csak hagyta, hogy ölében kisírja magát, akit most tagadhatatlanul édesnek vélt.

* * *

Kedvenc párosom^^


End file.
